Involontaire
by Hily-chan
Summary: Un amour interdit. Une passion sans issue. Un bonheur erroné. Un amour éternel, mais avant tout, involontaire. Gardé au plus profond de son cœur, en voici la confession. RWS PLS !:P


**Titre :** Involontaire  
**Auteur :** Hily-chan  
**Genre :** Sérieusement j'en sais rien… YAOI TWINCEST ! XD  
**Couple :** BillXTom  
**Résumé :** Un amour interdit. Une passion sans issue. Un bonheur erroné. Un amour éternel, mais avant tout, involontaire. Gardé au plus profond de son cœur, en voici la confidence.  
**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, en fait… Bah c'est vraiment improvisé, court, mais tout mimi et profond (M'enfin, j'espère..!) :P Inspiré par _Unintended_ de _Muse _:D  
Ah et je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la chanson en même temps, on dirait que c'est plus vivant…XD

_**Bonne lecture !**_

--

Je regarde ton corps dormant paisiblement dans le lit en face du miens. Si seulement je pouvais être à tes côtés. Si seulement c'était possible que ton corps m'appartienne. Que ton cœur m'appartienne. Le miens est à toi, entièrement. Mon cœur comme mon sang, comme mon âme. Tout de moi, je te l'ai offert dès que j'ai vu ton premier sourire. Ton premier regard. Si semblable au miens. Certains diront qu'il est identique, mais non. Ton regard brille, brûle. Me brûle. D'une agréable chaleur. Ton regard est vivant. Mille étincelles y luisent. Un Noisette identique au mien, pourtant une profondeur étonnante qui ne m'a toujours donné qu'une seule envie; m'y perdre à jamais.

Tu es le seul qui peut lire dans mes yeux, qui peut me comprendre dans mes gestes. Tu es le seul que j'aimerai toujours.

Je me lève à l'aube pour t'observer dormir sous les lueurs du soleil levant. Pour voir ton corps respirer, pour voir tes lèvres roses entrouvertes, tes yeux clos, ton visage magnifique. Identique au mien? Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrai égaler ta beauté. Je me lève le matin pour voir ce que je n'aurai jamais. Tu es mon frère, tu es ma vie, et pourtant, tu es mon amour involontaire.

Je t'aime, d'un amour interdit, d'un choix involontaire.

De tes longs cils à tes doigts fins, de tes jambes frêles à ta peau diaphane, tout de toi me semble parfait. Rien ne semble t'égaler.

Le simple son de ta voix suffit à me rendre complètement fou. Toutes les douleurs de mon corps brisé semblent se panser lorsque tu prononce mon nom, de ta voix posée et limpide. Un simple touché, un effleurement, et je suis déjà dans l'euphorie. L'envie de t'aimer, l'interdit de le faire.

Tu es l'unique que j'aimerai toujours, d'un amour involontaire.

Poser les yeux sur toi me procure la sensation d'avoir devant moi la plus belle des œuvres d'art jamais crées. Te voir me donne l'impression de fondre, et pourtant, je te vois depuis toujours. Poser mes yeux sur ton impeccable personne est pour moi le plus impardonnable des pêchés, puisque ce sont mes yeux de frères qui t'observe, avec le regard d'un amant.

Je t'aime. L'interdit est vainqueur. Je me bats, contre moi. Contre ce sentiment qui creuse plus profondément ma faible personne un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque regard, à chaque parole.

Sentir ton souffle non loin de moi suffit à me propulser au loin. Comme une drogue, comme ma cocaïne. Tu es ma drogue, et il n'y existe aucun remède pour me guérir. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je devrais t'appeler? Ma cocaïne? Mon Héroïne? Bien sûr que non. Tu mérites le plus beau nom du monde; Le tiens.

Je t'aime. Trop. Non, simplement de la mauvaise façon. Je n'y peux rien. Tu es l'unique que j'aimerai toujours, d'un amour interdit. Mon choix involontaire.

Je vivrai toujours avec toi, toujours à tes côtés, ton parfum enivrant pour me griser. Je n'ai pas l'envie de me détacher de toi. Même si j'espère que tout ça s'arrêtera un jour, t'abandonner serait purement égoïste. Je t'aime, tu ne le sauras jamais. Je ne veux pas te briser, comme tu m'as brisé. Involontairement.

Je veux te rejoindre. Je veux me loger dans tes bras. Je veux respirer ta nuque. Goûter tes baisers. T'entendre murmurer mon nom, de cette voix qui me ferait faire le pire des crimes. Qui me fait perdre la tête.

Je tente désespérément de réparer les pièces brisées de mon corps chétif, de mon âme égarée. Réparer les pièces brisées de ma vie que j'effrite à tes côtés.

Manque de courage, manque de confiance. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Un frère n'aime pas son frère. Mais moi, je suis fou. Fou de toi. Excuse pitoyable. Peut-être que je devrais consulter? Non. Je suis simplement accro à toi. Voilà ma maladie. Voilà mon fardeau.

Demandes-moi de mourir, je mourrai. Demandes-moi de tuer, je tuerai. On dit que l'amour rends aveugle. Moi, je préfère de loin rester aveugle que de devoir affronter mon honteux reflet, celui d'un homme complètement épris de son frère.

Je suis fautif. Tu es l'unique que j'aimerai toujours, d'un amour interdit. Tu es mon choix involontaire.

On dit également que l'amour est aveugle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que, même sur la route instable de l'amour, ce chemin doit être fait les yeux bandés, sans même ce sentiment pour nous guider? Cette route, je la suis avec ferveur. Même si ça me tue.

Te regarder me donne l'impression de vivre. Te parler me donne l'impression de voler. Te toucher, t'effleurer, me donne l'impression d'exister. Voir ton corps emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, endormi, me donne l'impression d'être indispensable. Parce-que je suis ton frère, mourir n'est pas un fardeau. Mourir, si c'est pour toi, n'est rien, parce que tu me fais vivre. Situation ambiguë, incohérence, du chaos, aussi. Mais n'est-ce pas ça, l'amour?

Ton corps reposant sur le drap blanc, immaculé, pur. Comme ta sublime personne. Tes yeux parfaitement clos, comme le repos éternel d'un ange. Ton être si bien étendu sur le lit, que je partagerais bien avec toi. Tu donnes presque l'impression de vouloir t'envoler. Tes cheveux ébène encadrant ton magnifique visage. Ta respiration parfaitement synchronisée avec la mienne. Ta peau plus douce que soie. Tes traits fins, endormis. Et moi qui t'observe, de mon œil malsain. Un ange endormi face à un démon. Je ne peux cesser de te regarder.

Mes doigts osent toucher ta joue, espérant effacer une larme coulant sur la mienne. Tu ne réagis pas. Tu dors. Mes doigts tentent alors une descente vers tes lèvres, que je touche, espérant oublier les miennes que je mordille nerveusement. Espérant oublier mon désir de les embrasser. Mes lèvres ne veulent cesser de te voir. Elles te voient, elles t'appellent, elles te veulent. Mon corps te veut. Mon cœur te veut. Toute mon infâme personne te désire, pas comme un frère désirerait son frère.

D'un simple touché, mes lèvres souillées osent se purifier des tiennes. Un simple touché. Une simple succion. Sur le coin des lèvres. Une caresse. Je n'ose pas faire plus, de peur de te perdre à jamais.

Tu es l'unique que j'aimerai toujours, d'un amour interdit, d'un choix involontaire.

Mes lèvres t'abandonnent, alors qu'une seconde larme désire rejoindre la première, roulant, à son tour, sur ma joue.

Ma vie, je te la donne. Mon cœur, il t'appartient depuis toujours. Mes rêves, ils sont à toi. Ma passion, c'est toi. Mon âme, tu ne la veux pas. Elle est brisée, en morceau. Je tente de la réparer, mais te regarder vivre sous mes yeux aimants ne fait qu'aggraver les fissures qui se sont frayées un chemin dans mon esprit perdu. J'ai beau tenter de les réparer pour t'offrir mon essence de vie, mais rien n'y fait. Si je pouvais te la donner, je te l'aurais déjà offerte. Mais je doute que tu veuille d'un cadeau brisé.

Je repose ma main sur ta joue. La toucher me réconforte. Mon jumeau, ma moitié, mon amour.

Je regarde le lit à moitié vide. Si seulement je pouvais combler cette place. Poser mes lèvres là où je ne peux pas. Toucher à chaque parcelle de ta peau. T'entendre gémir mon nom, pour que je gémisse le tiens. Vivre cette symbiose avec toi, mon bel amour. Trembler sous tes mains, sous tes gestes habiles. Te sentir fléchir sous ma peau brûlante, sous mon corps suintant. Te montrer le ciel, y monter avec toi. Te savoir endormi à mes côtés, enrouler mes bras autour de tes fines hanches parfaites. Poser mes lèvres sur ta nuque. Derrière ton oreille. Mordiller le lobe de cette dernière. Tout pour t'entendre dire que tu m'aime. Tout pour me donner une raison de te le dire à mon tour. Vivre dans cette euphorie à tout jamais, à tes côtés.

Si seulement.

Je ne peux empêcher une tierce larme de mouiller encore une fois ma joue. Rêver de ton corps, rêver de ton amour, alors que tout ça est impossible. Aimer mon frère.

Tu es l'unique que j'aimerai toujours, d'un amour interdit. D'un choix involontaire.

Je suis épris de toi depuis toujours, et plus je te vois évoluer, plus je me sens rétrécir. Je me sens laid, je me sens sale. Parce que j'aime l'être le plus parfait au monde. L'être le plus beau au monde. L'être le plus brillant au monde. L'être le plus étincelant au monde. L'être le plus interdit au monde. Parce que le corps rompu qui me soutiens difficilement s'abreuve d'un amour condamné, alors que la personne pour qui je porte cet amour, vit de façon insouciante. C'est ta voie. La mienne est de souffrir à l'ombre d'un amour impossible, à l'ombre d'une brise au parfum d'un souvenir perdu. Celui d'un baiser sur tes lèvres.

Tu joue avec ma vie comme avec des dés, et pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais comme un frère le fait avec son double. Moi, je t'aime comme j'aimerais un homme.  
Mon frère, mon amour, ma vie. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Tout serait tellement vide sans toi. Heureusement que tu existes, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais ici. Dans ce monde chaotique.

Tu dors toujours, d'un aussi beau visage. Je t'aime.

Tu es l'unique que j'aimerai toujours, d'un amour interdit. D'un choix involontaire.

Tu ouvres tes yeux, je ne me sens pas mal. Je n'ai pas peur que tu me demandes pourquoi je suis aussi près de ton visage, parce que je peux lire dans tes yeux que ça ne trouble pas.

Une larme s'échappe de tes prunelles, coulant sur ta joue, trahissant ton sourire magnifique. Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon ange?

-Je t'aime, Tom. Dis-tu, d'une voix nouée.

Tes mots ont l'effet d'une envolée de Monarques dans mon ventre. Tu m'as souvent dis ses mots, mais cette fois-ci, l'intonation de ta voix et l'expression de tes yeux ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Je t'aime, Bill. Réponds-je, une larme coulant à mon tour sur ma joue.

Incompréhensibles, voilà ce que nous somme.

-Je ne dors plus, Tom. Depuis des semaines. J'en suis incapable. Dis-tu, rougissant légèrement.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite l'impact de tes paroles. Une fois comprises, mon regard fuit le tien.

Je te regarde de nouveau, incompréhensif.

-Tu… ne dormais pas? Dis-je, craintif.

-Non. Je ne dors plus.

-Alors tu sais… Dis-je, retenant mes larmes, prêt à courir de toutes mes forces.

-Je sais.

-Tu me hais.

-Jamais.

-Tu me hais.

-Jamais. Jamais je n'y arriverais.

-Si. Tu me hais…Dis-je, ne pouvant retenir des larmes de couler de mes yeux, alors que je fuis ton regard brûlant.

-Pourquoi te blâmerais-je d'une faute que j'ai aussi commise? Que je commets en permanence? Dis-tu, alors que j'écarquille les yeux.

-Une faute que…?

Sans plus tarder, tu colles tes lèvres aux miennes, exerçant une agréable succion sur ses dernières, à laquelle je réponds avec plaisir. Tu accroches ta main à ma nuque, alors que je viens te rejoindre sur le lit que j'ai tant convoité.

Je m'assieds sur tes cuisses, alors que tu te redresse et que je m'arque pour mieux goûter tes exquises lèvres.

Soudain, tu romps le baiser, un sourire encore plus radieux que d'habitude, les yeux encore plus pétillant que d'habitude. Tu es si beau.

-Je t'aime Tom. Murmures-tu, la tête blottie contre le creux de mon épaule, les bras enroulant mes hanches.

-Je t'aime aussi, Bill. Réponds-je, du même ton, entourant tes fines épaules de mes bras, fermant mes yeux, accoté sur ta tête au parfum sucré.

Je t'aime, d'un amour interdit. D'un choix involontaire.

Je ne m'en plains pas. L'interdit n'est rien, lorsque je n'ai plus à y faire face.

Nous nous aimons, d'un amour interdit, d'un choix involontaire.

_You could be my unintended choice  
To live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love_

(Tu peux être mon choix involontaire  
Pour vivre ma vie à jusqu'à la fin  
Tu peux être l'unique que j'aimerai toujours)

-Unintended -- Muse

**-------  
Fin  
----------**

_**Voilou voilou !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé :P  
Un peux court, je sais, mais bon. C'est un OS absolument improvisé alors que j'écoutais «Unintended» par Muse…! Je sais pas, ça ma comme inspiré.. Au fait, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chanson, je vous la conseille vivement !! Elle est vraiment belle..!**_

_**Sinon, une 'Tite review?!**_

_**Merci !!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Hily-chan **_


End file.
